Standardized arrangements of physical objects are often used for display purposes, with the expectation that any such arrangements produced at any location will comply with the standard. To the extent such standardized arrangements are updated with new objects or aesthetics, there is a desire to know how timely and effectively changes are being made in the field. This knowledge is often acquired by manual inspection, involving either many people or extensive travel.